Consequences of disappointment
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Another Prompt from Tumblr: Will doesn't apologise to Blaine, his comments get increasingly worse and someone reports him.


Blaine expected Mr Schue to apologise. After all, it wasn't his fault. But he didn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As the week went on, his insults towards Blaine got worse. Whenever he arrived late to glee club, the teacher would shout at him. If he missed one step for the choreography, he would make him sit out and watch as the rest of the glee club did it perfectly.

No matter what he did, Blaine couldn't please him.

He tried his best with the choreography, he really did-but with the job his parents were making him do to pay for the credit mess that Coach Sylvester had caused weeks before, it was almost impossible to learn it.

His lunch times were spent searching for colleges he could apply to that were near NYADA; after all, he couldn't let Kurt down. He spent his free periods helping Sam and Ryder study, and after school?

Well that was another story.

He had promised Kurt to look after Burt, so he would always make sure that he was okay. From seven until eleven at night he worked at the Lima Bean, and on the weekends he hung out with Tina, trying to find her a boyfriend, not wanting to disappoint her.

So basically, the only spare time he had to himself was around half an hour before he left for school, and he usually used that to study. This past week though, Mr Schue had been going on at him about the dance routine more than usual, so every morning, for half an hour, he would put the song on his IPod, and practice the routine in the middle of his room.

On the Wednesday morning, he overslept-only by ten minutes-but he needed the full half hour to rehearse, so he arrived to Glee practice ten minutes late. The look on Mr Schues face practically screamed, _If looks could kill._

He stopped what he was doing and turned to Blaine in front of the whole Glee club, "Blaine!"

"Y-yes Mr Schue?"

"What time do you call this?"

"I-"

"NO! Don't even answer that Blaine! If the rest of us can make it here on time, then why can't you? Do you not want to win regionals? Do you want to become the laughing stock of the school?" Blaine stayed silent, so he continued, "Do you want to be the reason that _we _become the bottom of the social ladder at school, Blaine? Do you?"

No answer, "Well? Blaine? Answer me! Do you want to be the cause of that?"

"N-no." He looked down at the ground and slapped himself mentally, why did he have to be so stupid? Now the New Directions would be slushied again and it would be his entire fault.

"I'm starting to think that when Sebastian slushied you last year, he may of killed some of your brain cells." Blaine was speechless. How could he say that? He had enough. He went through this at his school before Dalton, and he wasn't going to take it all again. Especially not from a teacher.

So, with a tear threatening to fall from his eye, he ran out of the room, completely unaware that Coach Bieste had heard the whole thing.

When Blaine ran out of the room, the New Directions didn't know what to say. They knew that Mr Schue had been harsh on Blaine recently, but they didn't realise he would take it that far.

The teacher turned around as if nothing had happened and looked at the New Directions, "Come on guys, back to work."

"Mr Schue-how could you say that?"

"What?"

"How could you do that to Blaine. He's one of us,"

"Yeah, he was only ten minutes late."

"So? He needs to be on time. We have a competition in three weeks."

Bieste stepped forward, "Will-Kitty didn't turn up at all yesterday, and you didn't say anything to her."

"Well, that's because I didn't know her reason."

"And you know Blaine's?"

"Well-I-no."

"Mr Schue, that was so not cool." Sam got up and headed for the door, "Sam, where are you going?"

"To Figgins. Sorry Mr Schue, but I have to report you."

Bieste clapped a hand on Will's back and turned away, heading out the same door Sam had left through.

The Glee club did the same. Mr Schue had gone too far this time, and they couldn't carry on like nothing had happened.

Will watched them all go and was left alone to think. Maybe he had been a little harsher to Blaine recently; he had been on his back a lot and didn't really know why. Maybe it was just all of his emotions running wild in his head. He knew he had to make this right, and he knew where to find Blaine.

He found him in the locker room. He had lost his tight fitting shirt, and was wearing a loose white vest. His hair had broken free from the gel, and his face was wet. Whether it was sweat from beating the bag so hard, or tears, he wasn't sure-but a closer look told Will that it was a combination of both. The red bag was swinging backwards every 2 seconds, quickly returning to it's original place.

He took a good look at Blaine's face, and things that he hadn't seen before became painfully obvious. There were dark bags under his eyes, stark against ghost-white skin. Despite his muscles, Blaine had lost a lot of weight.

Will cursed. If he hadn't been such a jerk, he would have noticed this sooner. But what if he had caused this?

He shuffled forward slowly and cleared his throat. Blaine turned around abruptly, only just managing to catch the punch bag before it knocked him to the floor.

"What is it Mr Schue?" He spat out in a tone that Mr Schue hadn't heard him speak in before.

"I-uh. I need to say something to you."

Blaine ripped off his gloves and set them down on the bench, "What?"

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"Fine," He turned to the bag again but Mr Schue stopped him, "No. Wait, Blaine. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I haven't really been that mature. What i said to you in the choir room was bang out of order. I had no right."

Blaine scoffed, "Yeah, you didn't."

"What I mean to say is-I don't know why I've been acting the way I have, but looking at you now I can tell that it's affected you way more than I thought it would." Blaine said nothing.

"I also need to apologise for screaming at you for being late. I didn't know why, and I probably should ask you first. So, please Blaine. I'm asking you to forgive me. We need to work as a team, right? All of us." He held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

After a minute or two of hesitation, Blaine matched his action and the two shook hands, firmly. Mr Schue smiled, relieved. Then, the teacher side of him came out again, and he needed to get some answers.

"Blaine, you look terrible. When's the last time you slept properly?" The younger teen muttered something at the ground, so Will had to ask him to repeat, "I said, I haven't really had time."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I have too much stuff going on."

"Like what?"

He took a deep breath in, "Well, what you said really hit me hard, and I don't ever want to disappoint anyone again. So, at lunch times, I spend my time in the library looking for colleges near Kurt, in my free periods I help Sam and Ryder boost their grades, at the weekends I'm with Tina, trying to find her a boyfriend, and throughout the week? Well I spend after school making sure Burt's okay, because Kurt needs me to look after him, and then from 7 o'clock to eleven, I have to work."

"Work? Why?"

"Because when Sue wanted me to join the Cheerios, she sort of blackmailed me by messing up my parents' credit rating, and now they're making me pay it back."

"Well what about all your homework? When do you do that?"

"It depends, on some weeknights, when I don't need to take Burt anywhere, I can do it then, but if not, then I do it after work."

"At eleven at night?"

He nodded, "And why were you late to Glee this morning?"

"I woke up late, and because you keep telling me that I'm messing up the choreography, and our chances at Regionals, I practice in the half an hour I have left before I have to leave for school."

Will was shocked, "So all of this has happened, because I told you I was disappointed in you?" Blaine sheepishly nodded, and Will cursed silently. He stood up, and waited for Blaine to do the same, "Blaine, if you're having trouble with any of this in the future, you have to tell me, okay? I'm sorry again for how I've been treating you, but you are not a disappointment. To anyone. Okay?"

With a tear in his eye, Blaine nodded. Will walked out the room, noting for the future that his actions had consequences, and he would do anything he could to make sure that this didn't happen again.


End file.
